Part of Your World
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Tristan's back, but he's in for a surprise! *AU and R/T*


Title: Part of Your World  
Rating: PG-13   
Paring R/T, of course!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Notta! Absolutely nothing! :) Oh, and my birthday is June 8th  
Summary: Tristan has returned to Hartford, to attend Chilton for his senior year. Who do you think will turn his world upside down, yet again? My, Rory of course!  
AN: ::Lyrics :: "Talking" 'Thoughts' ///Flashbacks/Recaps\\\ ---Cut to---  
  
Tristan DuGrey was driving around Hartford late Saturday night, days before his senior year would resume. It was 9 o'clock that night, to be exact, and he had decided to stop by his best friend's house, Tyler Hook. After being gone for a little over a year, Tyler was the first one Tristan had decided to see. So, here Tristan was, driving around the streets of Richland Woods, the nicest subdivision in Hartford, Conneticut, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his 1979 Ferrari convertible, to the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield.  
  
:: Jessie is a friend  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately somethings changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I want to tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Isn't that the way loves supposed to be?  
Tell me  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
You know I wish I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl ::  
He cut the ignition when he pulled into the Hook's driveway, still humming the song, and knocked on the door.   
  
Tristan had been surprised, to say the least, when Rory Gilmore had answered the door wearing a Chilton cheerleading hoodie, over lei flares.  
"Yes?" Rory asked, not looking at him yet.  
"Rory?" Tristan breathed, confused.   
Rory's head had snapped up, and her eyes had widened. Before she knew what she was doing, her arms were around his neck, and his arms were around her slim waist. After about 2 minutes of that position, she pulled away a little bit.  
"Tristan?" Rory asked, quietly.   
"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked, praying that she wasn't dating Tyler.  
"I live here..." Rory said, looking at Tristan strangely.  
"Oh? This isn't the Hook's mansion anymore?" Tristan asked, getting ready to apologize, just as Tyler Hook made his way down the stairs.  
"Hey sis? Ready to go?" He asked, not realizing someone was at the door.  
"What? Oh, yeah Ty, I'm ready. But, someone you might want to see is here." Rory said, pushing the door open, to reveal Tristan DuGrey standing there.  
"Tristan! You didn't tell me you were coming back, man." Tyler said, walking to the door to pull Tristan into a 'manly hug'.   
"No one really knew. I just got back yesterday." Tristan said, as if it was the most natural thing ever.  
  
After about 20 minutes of conversation between Tyler and Tristan, Rory had yet again made her presence known.  
"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but we were supposed to be and Landon and London's back to school party an hour ago..." Rory said, walking over to her step-brother and Tristan.  
"Oh... right. You up for a party, DuGrey?" Tyler asked him, knowing he would be.  
"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler... Tristan DuGrey is always ready for a party." Tristan said, winking at Rory, Rory laughed good naturedly, but rolled her eyes at him.  
"Stop flirting with my baby sis, DuGrey. Besides, her boyfriend might try taking you out." Tyler said, then whispered, "but I think you can take him." Tristan grinned and followed the two out the door.  
  
'Wow... Tyler and Rory are step-siblings... that's weird. Rory looks good. Why is she wearing a Chitlon Cheerleading hoodie? Is she a cheerleader? When did that happen? Who's her boyfriend? Why am I having a conversation in my head?' Tristan thought to himself, shaking his head clear of his thoughts, and telling Rory to stop on 107.7 when " I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan came on.   
  
Tristan, Rory, and Tyler had all started singing along...  
  
:: Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know   
I won't forget you::  
When the song was over, they all laughed, knowing that the three of them would become rather close this year.  
  
When they finally got to the Taylor twin's, house, Tristan's fan club had instantly surrounded him. Rory couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable he seemed, but she wasn't going to save him right now.   
"Hey Tristan, you're looking good." One of his ex girlfriends had told him.  
"Um thanks, who are you?" Tristan asked, not quite sure of her name.  
The girl had given him a dirty look, "Emily." She said, slightly hurt that he hadn't remembered her, when she thought about him constantly.  
"Oh, sorry Emily. Could you excuse me? Tyler is calling for me." Tristan lied, walking off to find some people he could possibly tolerate.  
  
He walked out to the back and found a lot of his old football friends, Daniel Thompson, Eric Jones, Landon Taylor, Carter Evans, Damon Parker, Michael Guerin, Alex Whitman, and Sam Beck. What had shocked him though, was who Eric Jones had his arms wrapped around. He could hardly believe his eyes. Wrapped in the arms of Eric Jones, and staring into his eyes like he was the most wonderful man on earth, was Rory Gilmore. Tristan's heart ached, but he told himself to get over it. 'Rory told you she had a boyfriend. Well, Tyler did at least.' Tristan thought to himself.  
  
Rory smiled at him, and mouthed, "hey" to him, before leading Eric to the livingroom to dance to "Mesmerize" by Ja Rule and Ashanti.   
  
One girl had approached Tristan, one that seemed rather familiar, but he didn't recognize until she spoke.  
"Hey Tristan. It's good to have you back." The petite blonde had told him, smiling at him.  
"Thanks Paris. It's good being back." Tristan said, giving his old friend a hug.  
"Have you seen Ror?" Paris asked, looking around.  
"You're looking for Rory?" Tristan asked, as if not believing her.  
"Yes, you know, one of my best friends? She's really pretty, short? Brown hair? Probably attached by the lips to football star Eric Jones? Tyler Hook's step-sister?" Paris asked Tristan, looking at him as if he was stupid.  
"You're best friend?" Tristan asked, his eyes dancing in laughter.  
"Tristan, have you seen her or what?" Paris asked, then smiled when she saw her boyfriend.  
"Tyler, have you seen Rory?" Paris asked, walking into the arms of Tyler Hook. This shocked Tristan even more than Rory and Paris being best friends...  
"Yeah babe, she's in there with Jones." Tyler said, slipping his arm around Paris' slender waist, "Want to go find her?" Tyler asked, Paris nodded.  
"It was nice seeing you again Tristan." Paris called over her shoulder, while being led away by Tyler.  
That's it for chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! Now remember, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all! Also, this is a TRORY, but the Troryness won't begin for a couple of chapters! Thanks! 


End file.
